The proposed research is a comprehensive twenty-four month synthetic and biological testing program aimed at the development of novel antiprogestational agents that will interfere with progesterone receptor utilization and that are based on the Roussel lead compound RU-38486. The proposed research may lead to the development of new derivatives of RU-38486 that show significantly improved oral or antiprogestational potency and have better pharmacokinetic and solubility characteristics thus providing new, highly effective, and safe contraceptive agents.